First Crushes
by Quirrell
Summary: Danny Fenton just got his ghost powers, but now that he's starting freshmen year, things are about to get weird. DxOC TuckerxSam. Sequel to Lab Experiment.


**.:First Crushes:.**

**:By Rinrox:**

**Summary****: Fourteen year old Danny Fenton seemed ordinary enough after he got his ghost powers, but now that he's starting freshmen year, things are about to get weird.**

**Note****: Tucker and Danny – friendship bonding, and TuckerxSam and DannyxKara**

**OC's****:**

**Kara Simmons**** – Brunette who has braces, she's outgoing but not very confident**

**Bob Foley**** – Tucker's self-centered cousin **

**Chapter one**

Fourteen year old Danny Fenton seemed ordinary enough after he got his ghost powers, but now that he's starting freshmen year, things are about to get weird.

Of course, it's always been the same few people in his class every year—himself, Dash, Paulina, Kwan, Star, Bob, Valerie, Kara, Sam, and Tucker. Ten kids with absolutely nothing in common except for their age.

Dash and Kwan were best buddies. Paulina was pretty and popular, and the apple of Dash's eye. Star was Paulina's blonde little copycat. Valerie was tough and a bit of a loner, even though she hung out with the popular kids. She was currently dating Bob Foley, cousin to Tucker Foley.

See, that's the thing about Bob. He was nearly identical in appearance to Tucker and had gone to school with them ever since they were kids. But Tucker rarely mentioned his cousin, mostly because of the fact that Bob was everything Tucker wanted to be. Bob was confident, cool and collected. He was so charming, that, he even got Paulina Sanchez to ask him out one time. Or so the rumors say.

Tucker could only cringe and wait for the moment Bob would go after the truest desire of Tucker's heart—Sam Manson. Yes, the goth chick that most people called "freak". Tucker knew that Sam's heart beat only for Danny Fenton, but Tucker always had a crush on her. She wasn't hot or anything like that—she didn't need to be. Tucker thought Sam was brilliant.

And then there was Kara Simmons, the frizzy-haired brace-faced brunette who was all talk and little action. She had no enemies, but no real friends either.

And she had the hugest crush on Danny Fenton.

On the first day of freshmen year, Danny was relieved to find his two friends Sam and Tucker waiting for him at the school doors. The three of them walked inside together. In the hallway, they passed Bob Foley. He had a sly expression on his face. He had shoulder-length dreadlocks and a silver stud in his left ear. Apparently he was telling the tale of how he got the scar on his left kneecap. Star, Valerie and Paulina swooned over him. Bob winked at his cousin.

Danny could swear that Tucker turned green with envy. "Come on Tuck, let's keep the line moving."

"Here comes karma." Sam announced as Dash Baxter stormed over to Bob.

"What's going on, Foley? I'm really sick of you hoggin' all the hotties!" Dash said.

Bob shrugged, as if Dash was but a fly ringing in his ear. Dash boiled over. Students started to gather because they could smell a fight three hallways away. Bob looked at the clock, "Three…two…one." And snapped his fingers.

As if by magic, the bell rang. Paulina and Star applauded. Valerie kissed him on the cheek. Bob marched to his homeroom smiling smugly.

"How does he do it?" Danny asked, amazed. Tucker elbowed his friend. "Ow!" Danny hissed.

"Let's just get to class, shall we boys?" Sam edged them onward.

Danny looked at his class schedule. "First period—Algebra I with Mr. Pettifyer." Danny shrugged. "We've got the same first period as Bob, I think."

"Danny, you must have read the schedule wrong," said Sam, "We've got _Algebra II _with _Mrs. Mccoughney_."

"Yeah, that's what mine says too." Tucker agreed.

Danny double-checked. His eyes had not misled him. "Guys, they must have split us up. Remember how last year our math teacher said you two were math whizzes? Well, they must have put you two in the advanced course."

Sam' heart sank. She checked her schedule again to make sure there were no other classes she had without Danny. The three of them compared schedules and found out that first period was the one and only class in which they'd be separated. Thank goodness!

In Danny's class were Dash, Paulina, Star, Kara, Kwan, Valerie, and Bob. They were the only students Danny recognized in the class.

Mr. Pettifyer was tall but stout and he had chicken legs. His eyes were like little brown beads and he did not look very friendly. His teeth were too small for his moth and his desk was too short for his legs so he had to stand during the whole lesson. "I have a seating chart for you kids." The man's voice was unyielding and very oily, just like the rest of him.

Everyone, too stricken with fear to defy him, lined up at the back of the classroom for him to call them to their seats. "…_Mrs. Gray, next to Mr. Baxter, next to Mr. Fenton, next to Mr. Foley, next to Ms. Sanchez_…" The man's voice droned on almost hypnotically. Danny realized he was sitting in between Bob and Dash. Danny groaned.

Mr. Pettifyer at once knew it was unwise to have Dash and Danny sit anywhere near each other because Dash was already giving the black-haired boy a wailing he would never forget. "Danny, you and Star will trade seats."

_Sweet relief,_ Danny thought. In the blink of an eye, he picked up his books and shuffled over to wherever Star had gotten up from. Wherever it was, it _had_ to be better than sitting by Dash. Danny plopped his books down on the desk—three rows from the back and two columns from the right. Mr. Pettifyer began the introduction to Algebra lecture that Danny had heard last year when his class began Pre-Algebra.

"Hello."

Danny heard a shy voice coming from his left. "Hello Kara." He said politely, even though he barely knew the girl.

"Are you good at math?" She whispered to him. "Because I have absolutely no idea what this guy is talking about."

Danny smiled slightly. "I do allright." He made an effort to sound humble.

Kara smiled through her frizzy bangs. Danny finally took a good look at her and realized that her braces were gone, leaving straight, pearly white teeth in their place.

"Hey when did you get the braces off?"

"Braces? Gosh I haven't had braces since the fifth grade!" Kara assumed he was joking, but honestly Danny hadn't noticed until now.

A little embarrassed, Danny shrunk back in his seat, his face turning a little red.

"It's okay, Danny! Really!" She assured him. But her voice had climbed to a normal talking level by now and she soon realized that everyone was staring at her. She laughed nervously.

Kara and Danny got lucky that Mr. Pettifyer was not one to halt his lesson just to embarrass a couple of awkward teenagers.


End file.
